Masquerade
by babyvfan
Summary: Helia thought he would never love again when his first love turns him down, but that changes when he goes to a ball and meets a green-eyed, beautiful fair maiden in red. A/N: Inspired by the first meeting of Romeo and Juliet.


"You're going to the Masquerade ball."

The only sound to that cooment was a groan from the blue-haired young man, dressed in his pajamas even though it was late noon and still in bed, wishing his friends would leave him alone and let him be miserable in peace.

Helia was alone in his dorm room, feeling miserable as he lay in his bed and gazing up at the bland ceiling, watching the ceiling fan whirling around and around. He has been in that state for the past six and a half weeks, alone and depressed, ever since he told the girl he liked a lot, Rosalina, about how he felt about her, but she turned him down because she felt they wouldn't make a really good match.

He saw her point there, they were too different. Helia was a dreamer; someone who preferred to escape from reality through is imagination in his world of poetry and art. Rosalina was someone constant observant of the world and all in it, preferring to have everything that was the best and only the best, wanting to be seen as perfect even though in his option she already was. They have been a bit different, but they have been friends for such a long time and he was hoping she would see their differences as opposite attractions.

But she didn't, and she moved on to another man, a senior named Austin, whose personality was a perfect fit for hers.

Ever since that day he came to dread, he locked himself in his room, moping in his bed instead of going on his usual walks through the woods and writing in his poem book, only coming out for classes but never going out for fun with his friends.

His uncle, Saladin, and his friends, especially his best friend Timmy, were very concerned about him, and knew they had to come up with something. So, that very day Brandon got news from his honey-bear girlfriend, Stella, the dance committee was able to convince their headmistress at Alfea to throw a huge masquerade ball.

"You're going to the ball with us!" Timmy stated, skipping asking and full-on demanding.

Helia took a look at his friends and snorted, covering himself with his blanket. He didn't feel like going out for some dance ball, even though he has been told he was a good dancer, but didn't see the point of going when he was going to be all alone while his friends would be with their girlfriends. Sky would be with Bloom, Brandon with Stella and Riven with Musa, and Timmy with Tecna and Nabu with Layla. There would be no one for him.

"Look, dude, I know you're depressed about the whole Rosalina thing and how she immediately started making out with her new boyfriend right in front of you-" Riven went on, oblivious to the fact he was only making Helia feel worse, and got elbowed hard by Nabu.

"What Riven," Timmy glared hard at their frowning hot-head friend before turning back to Helia. "Meant was if Rosalina didn't want you instead, then it's her loss."

Brandon sat down on the bed and nudged Helia on the shoulder, telling him "You should definitely come to the ball with us, man. I hear it's going to be real good."

"What good is it going to be if all I'm going to do is stand by the corner while all of you are going to be with your dates?" Helia said, refusing to come out from the covers.

Timmy looked helplessly at his friends for some suggestions, surprised by the confident wink Brandon sent his way, meaning he has everything all figured out. Brandon pushed Helia aside a bit, so he can have some room to sit on his bed, and said "I know just the girl who'll be perfect for you. She's a roommate and best friend to our girlfriends, and I think she would be the perfect match for you."

Sky nodded, remembering about the certain brunette who was Bloom's roommate. "Her name is Flora. She's nice, sweet, really pretty, and I think you would like her a lot."

Helia snorted, thinking of the things he would rather do than go to some ball and met a girl, though she did seem a bit nice. Only he wasn't in the mood to go out for socializing, preferring to stay in bed all bed, but his friends weren't going to have no as an answer. Against his will and ignoring his protests, they grabbed him out of bed, forced him down, and in no time he was dressed and ready for the ball.

"I can't believe you guys did this to me." Helia grumbled, glaring at Brandon and Timmy standing by his side and the rest of his friends standing in front of him, smirking as they walked into the Alfea ballroom, which was ten times bigger and grander than ever room he has ever seen. The room was beautifully decorated into some sort of fairy tale dream, candles hanging in high chandeliers and cast soft light, the food looked delicious and glasses filled with bubbly champagne were served by waiters and waitresses in white jackets walking around through the room, and everyone looked amazing in their dresses and costumes with their masks hiding their faces.

Because this particular ball was also a masquerade, everyone who walked into the room was striking in their costumes. Sky and Brandon were dressed as kings, River was the famous Zorro completed with the mask and sword, Timmy was dressed as a mad scientists, Nabu was a pirate while Helia really wasn't a character everyone recognized at first.

He went as Romeo from the famous Shakespearean play, finding it was only fitting since like Romeo he was depressed and felt like the dead from the harsh rejection from a crush, and Romeo was his favorite fictional character. He had Stella help him with the costume, after he forced her watching the movie with him so she would be familar with the style, and she came up with the one he wore at the Capulets' party: a light and dark blue striped long sleeve Renaissance-style shirt under a crush blue velvet vest, light blue leggings with darker shoes, and the same mask Stella created with some help of her magic.

The moment he entered the ballroom, he felt as though he was transported back to the ball happening in the 1968 version of the tragic romance. Everyone was dancing or mingling, looking amazing in their costumes with their mask covering their faces, the strong aroma of mouth-watering food and drinks lingered in the air, and the huge ballroom had a classical Renaissance theme to it.

Just as he predicted, as soon as they walked into the room, his friends' girlfriends appeared in their fantastic costumes and they were gone from sight. Bloom and Sky, Layla and Nabu, and Riven and Musa were dancing to the soft music the orchestra was playing; Tecna and Timmy were standing in front of the buffet and having a good chat, sometimes one would be laughing their head off at something the other said while the other was shrugging with a small smile on their face; and, of course, Stella was being pressed against one of the pillars with Brandon pressed hard against her body, the two of them completely oblivious to anything happening in the world except the hot make-out session they were happily involved in.

While his friends were enjoying themselves, Helia was leaning against one of the pillars and feeling so out of place. Nodding his head to familiar people who passed him by, he took a few sips of his champagne and made a note himself to kill his friends later for dragging him here when the time was right.

Taking more sips of his drink, he let his eyes wonder around. Watching his friends having fun with their dates, Rosalina with her new boyfriend dancing the night away, chaperones chatting with one another while drinking some champagne, the peaceful smile on the musicians' faces as they played, a girl-

He nearly spat out his champagne, quickly catching himself, feeling his heart beating with a powerfully strong pang before it was frozen. He felt like the wind was being knocked out of him, strange and odd feelings burning alive inside of him as he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen before walk down the grand staircase.

With a red and pink glittery mask hiding her identify but still revealing hints of true beauty, she outshined nearly all the other girls at the ball with her natural grace and loveliness radiating her body with each step she took down. Lustrous, long cameral hair, which was shimmering under the candle light, was flowing down her back; even from his distance, he could still see an undoubtedly twinkle gleaming in her deep jade eyes; and her slender body was being hugged by a stunning dress. It was a rich red color too bright to be burgundy yet too dark to be crimson, the elegant skirt falling from the high empire waist and kissing the ground, the strapless bodice and hem delicately embroidered sparkly gold and red lace criss-crossing each other. Underneath the dress was matching ballerina flats with the same embroidered gold and red lace criss-crossing.

There thankfully wasn't too much makeup on her makeup except some light blush, a little mascara, and her lips painted a glossy rose pink shade, which was a very good thing because she was already a natural beauty. A fully-blossomed crimson red rose was wore as a pin in her hair, standing in the middle between the two buns tied on top of her head while the rest of her hair was let down.

He sucked in his eyes, his eyes widening as she was coming to his direction, but soon he let out his breath when she deliberately turned away to the dance floor.

_A candle too valuable to waste yet too priceless for use_, he thought as he couldn't take his eyes off her, all useless thoughts of Rosalina and what happened were erased from his mind in a moment. "Did my heart truly love till now?" he murmured. "For I have never seen true beauty till this very night."

Flora was feeling self-conscious as she walked down the staircase, trying to ignore everyone's gaze watching her come down and join the party. She couldn't blame them for staring since she knew she really looked great in her dress, but she still wasn't use of the attention spot-light shined on her. That was Stella's territory, not hers.

She honestly didn't want to come to the dances since she didn't have anyone else to go with, but her friends insisted she was going to meet her special someone today. Stella was so convinced of this; she wasted no time grabbing her sewing machine and fabric, creating a masterpiece gown. The dress was so brilliant, so simple yet so extraordinary beautiful it immediately caught everyone's attention, with the embracing detail, the brilliant colors, and flowing skirt.

By the time she reached down from the staircase, she walked across the room with her eyes fixed straight ahead, not wanting to meet anyone eyes. She let her focus slip for a moment, turning back when she felt a powerful gaze boring into her back, and gasped-not out loud, but in her mind-as the most beautiful aqua eyes were piercing into her, looking deep within her. Those beautiful blue eyes belonged to a very attractive-looking young man leaning agasint the pillar, dressed as the famous Romeo Montague from the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet, which was her favorite movie of all time that never failied to make her cry.

She stopped walking for a brief moment, unable to turn away from his powerful gaze and also not wanting to, until Mirta came and pulled her into the dance. She let herself go into countless dances to nearly every song playing, dancing with one of her friends or a new partner, trying to forget about the feelings she felt when she looked into those eyes. As much as she tried to forget about his powerful gaze shaking her from remembrance, he wouldn't leave her mind alone. Every time she turned around, he was still there and looking back at her. Each young man she danced with she always had a vision of midnight hair and vivid blue eyes. He was everywhere!

When the last dance was done, the dance floor was cleared for Musa, her musical-powered and talented friend who was going to perform a song for them. Slowly peeling off her ruby red mask, which was the same color as her strapless ball gown, and revealing her flawlessly beautiful face, she smiled at her audience encircling around her before beginning to sing.

_What is a youth?  
_

She tossed her mask carelessly across the room, uncaring if it would end up damaged. Her voice was so beautiful and pure; people were already leaning from the sound of it. Even Riven, whose smiles were a rarity, was looking extremely proud of his girlfriend.

_Impetuous fire._  
_What is a maid?_  
_Ice and desire._  
_The world wags on_

_A rose will bloom,_  
_it then will fade_  
_So does a youth._  
_So does the fairest maid._

____

As beautiful Musa's voice was and as much as Flora wanted to listen more to the song, she couldn't think of anything else but the Romeo-dressed, blue-eyed, beautiful stranger watching her. Through with these watching games and wanting to confront him, she snuck away from the crowd and tried to look for him through the sea of faces.

Ironically, the young man watching the emerald-eyed beauty slip away from the crowd, he panicked with the thought she was going to go meet a lover. Quickly he slipped away and tried to find her, figuring this was going to be the only chance to talk to her.

_Comes a time when one sweet smile_  
_Has its season for awhile_  
_Then Love's in love with me_

_Some may think only to marry._  
_Others will tease and tarry._  
_Mine is the very best parry,_  
_Cupid he rules us all._

After searching and searching, keeping his eyes open for any golden-brown hair or emerald eyes, Helia almost gave up hope he was ever going to find her till he finally spotted her leaning near one of the pillars, ironically the same one he was at when he first saw her. Wanting to play the element of surprise, he slipped through the crowd and kept quiet as he tiptoed behind the pillar, standing near her but no near enough for her to sense his presence.

_Caper the caper; sing me the song_  
_Death will come soon to hush us along_  
_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall,_  
_Love is a task and it never will pall._  
_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall,_  
_Cupid he rules us all._

When he was sure he was close enough, he grabbed her hand and held it gently, relishing its' smooth and gentle touch.

Up until that moment, Flora was occupied scanning through the faces in hopes to see the blue-eyed stranger again until a loud gasp escaped her lips as she felt her hand being touched. A gentleman dressed as a jokester, a teacher from Red Fountain, heard her gasp and turned to make her sure she was okay, raising his eyebrows in question at her. Flora quickly gave him a smile assuring him everything was alright and waited till he focused his attention back on Musa and her singing, shaking as she felt the stranger still holding her hand and caressing it like it was the finest silk he ever touched.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this," He brushed his thumb against her soft skin. She wanted to pull away from him, but his touch was so gentle and there was a fiery shock of electric spreading from his body into hers. She closed her eyes and sighed, melting by the sound of his smooth, deep voice and letting him continue to speak. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Helia brushed her hand once last time and leaned down in anticipation of kissing her gentle, soft skin, but she quickly pulled it away. She turned around to face the speaker of the voice, her eyes widening as she was locked into the powerful gaze of vivid blue. He slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving hers for a second, smiling gently at her bewildered expression and becoming a bit nervous, and then slowly pulled away from the party and into a private room behind the pillar.

She stared at him, shocked, for a moment or two but slowly a soft smile spread across her face, which was the most beautiful smile he ever seen before. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this," She held their hands up, in front of them, pressing them against one another and lacing our fingers through each other. "For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints' lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She giggled, close to breaking the palmers' kiss until he held her hand in a much firmer grasp.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He leaned close and whispered in her ear, feeling her body tensing into a stiff.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Flora broke hand bond and quickly hurried over to the table, grabbing herself a cup of red wine, not trusting herself to speak because she knew she would lose herself to those eyes and the stranger himself if she turned around.

"Then move not," She froze like a statue, the tip of the glass pressed against her lips in mid-sip, and slowly lowered her cup and placed it back on the table as Helia walked over to her, standing beside her. "While my prayer's effect I take," He leaned close to gently caressed her cheek, brushing her hair away from her eyes and placing his fingers under her chin, tilting her head back a bit. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

His mouth finally came down on hers, soft as wind, hot as fire.

The softest, feather light touch of their lips was all that connected them to each other, but a fire-a hot and righteous fire-Flora has never felt before in her life coursed through her, and she knew she never, ever wanted anything else but him and his kisses.

Those electrified sparks transmitted from his body to hers, growing bigger and bigger by the second and wrapping them in a warm blanket of protection. Warmth filled his blood, his heart, and mind. A wild rushing sounded in his ears, like the wind blowing through the trees, water falling into foam of a waterfall. A kiss so loving and soft, carrying inside all the words and emotions that could never be properly voiced.

Slowly, Helia pulled his lips away from hers, but Flora refused to open her eyes just yet. She was trembling from the feelings that one, single kiss erupted in her body, hungrily licking her lips that was covered with his moments ago and tasted his sweet taste of cinnamon. When she opened her eyes, which were bright and warmth with desire and deep…passion, the soft smile on her face slowly widened as she locked eyes with Helia and whispered "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips?" He smiled back, trembling from the amazingly indescribable kiss they shared. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

His muscled arms circled around her waist, and his lips delivered a kiss upon her ten times more passionate and hotter than the last time. He drew her to him, their bodies pressing against one another in a perfect fit-legs tangled in legs, hips pressed against hips, chests heaving with one another. Helia pressed her against the wall, holding her hands by the sides of her head and having her exactly where he wanted her. All without breaking the passionate lock of their lips.

Meanwhile, Musa was near the end of her song, pouring all emotion and power into the final notes that she delivered with perfection. Especially as she hit the high note.

_A rose will bloom, it then will fade._  
_So does a youth._  
_So does the fairest maid._

Holding the high note for a good thirty seconds, she let her beautiful voice fade before taking her bow, welcoming the applause and cheers people did for her.

"Alright everyone," Ms. Faragonda announced. "It's midnight, which means it's time to take off your masks."

Helia and Flora broke out their kiss as they heard the announcement, looking at one another with arched eyebrows and shy smiles.

"Let me see the fair face of the beautiful maiden standing before me," Helia slowly lifted her mask and nearly gasped out loud from the sight of true beauty. He always suspected she was a beauty, but she proven she was much more beautiful than he imagined her to be. "You're beautiful. Perfect."

Flora blushed from his compliment and slowly lifted off his mask, revealing his face, which was so handsome it was beautiful. Completely, uttering beautiful her heart was slowly coming to a stop from looking at it. "You're the one who's beautiful."

"You're Flora, aren't you?" He asked, knowing he has seen this face somehow before but he couldn't remember where.

"That I am," she nodded. "And who are you?"

"Helia, fair maid," He bowed low before her like a gentleman and she curtsied like a lady, giggling a bit as he placed a soft kiss on her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Flora." He said, standing back up.

"The pleasure is all mine, Helia." She said, closing her eyes once more as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
